Although aging affects nearly every aspect of female reproduction, oocytes are believed to be particularly affected by the aging process. Because many women delay marriage and childbearing until they are in their late thirties, the effects of aging on fertility has become increasingly significant. For those women who have difficulty conceiving, there are a number of options available, including oocyte donation and in vitro fertilization. Because fertility problems can cause great anguish and expense, however, it would be desirable to better understand the possibility of success of these different options to help women make informed decisions.